<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cat Prince and His Lover by cantabilles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302567">The Cat Prince and His Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabilles/pseuds/cantabilles'>cantabilles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Cat King Daniel, Cat Prince Taehyun, Fantasy, Human Beomgyu, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabilles/pseuds/cantabilles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kang Taehyun adalah Pangeran Kucing yang sedang menjelajah ke dunia manusia. Ia sengaja meninggalkan Kerajaan Kucing untuk mencoba hal baru. Suatu hari, ketika dirinya hampir mengalami kecelakaan, Choi Beomgyu yang merupakan seorang manusia, menyelamatkan hidupnya. Mereka berteman baik hingga akhirnya tumbuh perasaan yang tidak biasa di antara mereka. Alih-alih memiliki banyak perbedaan, dapatkah mereka bersama dengan perbedaan yang dimiliki?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cat Prince and His Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Ghibli's Anime: The Cat Returns</p><p>Happy reading! ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kang Taehyun adalah Pangeran Kucing yang sedang menjelajah ke dunia manusia. Ia sengaja meninggalkan Kerajaan Kucing untuk mencoba banyak hal baru. Saat Taehyun ingin menyebrangi jalan, ia tidak melihat kanan dan kirinya. Taehyun berjalan dengan santai tanpa memperhatikan bahwa lampu lalu lintas sudah berganti hijau.</p><p>Choi Beomgyu, baru saja pulang dari kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya di sekolah. Ia melintasi jalan biasa untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Beomgyu yang sedang memperhatikan jalanan, melihat seekor kucing kecil yang sedang melintasi jalan raya, tanpa menyadari bahwa sebuah truk besar datang ke arahnya. Dengan sigap ia berlari ke arah kucing tersebut dan menyelamatkannya, jika terlambat sedetik saja mungkin dirinya dan kucing tersebut tidak akan selamat.</p><p>Taehyun membungkukkan badannya, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Beomgyu. “Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan hidupku. Aku akan terus mengingat kebaikanmu, Tuan," ucapnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Beomgyu. Beomgyu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha mempercayai bahwa kucing tersebut benar-benar dapat berbicara layaknya manusia.</p><p><em>‘Aku bermimpi, ya?’</em> Beomgyu melamun dalam hati.</p><p>Beomgyu tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berjalan untuk kembali ke rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan ia masih berpikir tentang kucing yang bisa berbicara padanya itu, sangat unik baginya karena untuk pertama kalinya ia menemukan keajaiban.</p><p>Aksi <em>superhero</em> Beomgyu telah terdengar sampai di Kerajaan Kucing. Kang Daniel yang merupakan Ayah Taehyun sekaligus Raja Kucing, segera memerintahkan para pengawal untuk melakukan kunjungan ke rumah Beomgyu dan mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung.</p><p>Malam harinya, Beomgyu tidak dapat tidur tenang karena mendengar suara gaduh. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan melihat ada rombongan kucing seperti sedang melakukan pawai, lalu berhenti tepat di pekarangannya. Beomgyu berlari dan menghampiri rombongan kucing tersebut, ia terpukau melihat di hadapannya ada seekor kucing menggunakan mahkota emas. Salah satu Pengawal Kucing tersebut membungkukkan badannya. “Apa benar anda Tuan Choi Beomgyu?” tanyanya dengan sopan.</p><p>Beomgyu tergagap, “I-iya... kalian siapa?” Pengawal Kucing tersebut memperkenalkan diri. “Perkenalkan, Tuan, aku adalah Pengawal dari Kerajaan Kucing. Maafkan kami atas kunjungan yang sangat tiba-tiba ini.”</p><p>Beomgyu melihat Raja Daniel dan sang Pengawal dengan tiba-tiba memberikan sebuah undangan berupa map. “Begini, Tuan, anda telah menyelamatkan Pangeran Kucing, Kang Taehyun dan Yang Mulia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada anda secara langsung.”</p><p>Daniel tersenyum pada Beomgyu. “Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan anakku. Sebagai rasa terima kasihku, datanglah ke Istana besok. Aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan Pangeran Taehyun.”</p><p>Beomgyu tentu saja menolak, ini tidak masuk akal pikirnya. “Terima kasih, Yang Mulia. Aku menolong Pangeran Taehyun dengan tulus dan tidak meminta imbalan apa pun. Terlebih lagi engkau ingin menjodohkanku dengan Pangeran Taehyun, aku tidak bisa menerimanya karena aku seorang manusia. Maaf, Yang Mulia, dengan penuh hormat aku menolak keinginanmu,” ujarnya.</p><p>Daniel turun dari tandu emasnya dan mendekati Beomgyu. “Memang kenapa? Kau bisa ikut kami menjadi seekor kucing. Para Pengawalku akan membantu untuk merubah wujudmu menjadi seekor kucing,” ucapnya.</p><p>Beomgyu membungkukkan badannya. "Aku menghargai kebaikanmu, Yang Mulia. Tapi maafkan aku, dunia kita berbeda. Aku menikmati hidupku sebagai manusia.”</p><p>Daniel pun menghela napasnya. “Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Namun aku tetap ingin kau datang ke istanaku. Besok pengawalku akan menjemputmu.” Beomgyu mengangguk. “Suatu kehormatan bagiku, Yang Mulia. Terima kasih atas undangannya, aku akan datang ke Istana besok.”</p><p>Setelah urusan selesai, rombongan kucing pergi meninggalkan Beomgyu yang sedang menyeka keringatnya. Hari ini ia mendapat banyak keajaiban yang tidak terduga, kucing-kucing yang bisa berbicara ini membuatnya kebingungan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>###</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Keesokan harinya, Pengawal Kucing menjemput Beomgyu dan mengantarnya menuju Kerajaan Kucing. Kerajaan Kucing terletak jauh di negeri seberang, Beomgyu sangat menikmati perjalanannya. Setibanya di istana, Beomgyu disambut oleh para dayang-dayang kucing dan ia diantar menuju singgasana Raja.</p><p>Beomgyu disambut dengan lembut oleh Raja Daniel dan tepat di sampingnya ada Pangeran Taehyun. “Ayah, itu ‘kan manusia yang menyelamatkanku?” ujar Taehyun. Daniel tersenyum. “Ya, aku tahu anakku. Aku membawanya ke Istana untuk dirimu. Kau menyukainya, 'kan?”</p><p>Taehyun tiba-tiba menjadi murung. “Aku memang menyukai kebaikannya. Tapi jika Ayah ingin menjodohkanku dengannya, aku tidak bisa. Dia seorang manusia, sedangkan aku seekor kucing.”</p><p>Daniel menatap Taehyun. “Anakku, kita masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk membujuknya masuk ke dunia kita.”</p><p>Daniel memanggil Beomgyu untuk mendekat, dan tanpa ragu Beomgyu berjalan mendekati singgasana. Taehyun membungkukkan badannya pada Beomgyu. “Selamat datang, Tuan,” ucapnya dengan lembut.</p><p>Beomgyu tersenyum dan ikut membungkukkan badannya. “Merupakan suatu kehormatan bagiku telah diundang ke Istana. Terima kasih, Yang Mulia dan Pangeran Taehyun atas undangannya.”</p><p>Daniel tersenyum. “Nak, maukah kau menunggu Pangeran Taehyun sebentar?” Taehyun menoleh ke arah Daniel. “Ada apa, Ayah?”</p><p>Daniel masih tetap tersenyum, ia memang sangat suka tersenyum. “Ayah akan membuatmu jadi manusia untuk sementara waktu,” bisiknya pada Taehyun.</p><p>Beomgyu hanya terdiam memperhatikan interaksi keduanya. Lalu ekor Taehyun berdiri tegak, pertanda ia marah. “Apa maksud Ayah?!” seru Taehyun.</p><p>Daniel mengusak candramawa milik Taehyun, berusaha menenangkan anak semata wayangnya itu. “Dengarkan Ayah untuk kali ini saja, kau akan bahagia. Percayalah.”</p><p>Taehyun melemah mendengar permintaan Ayahnya. Pasalnya, sang Ayah tidak pernah meminta apa pun padanya. Daniel bangkit dari singgasananya dan mengajak Taehyun menuju laboratorium miliknya.</p><p>Saat tiba di laboratorium, Taehyun merasa ragu ketika Daniel menyuruhnya meminum ramuan untuk merubah wujud. “Ayah, aku takut,” ujar Taehyun ragu.</p><p>Daniel berusaha menenangkannya. “Tidak usah takut. Ayah tidak akan mencelakakanmu. Minumlah, tidak ada efek samping apa pun dari ramuan ini. Kau akan berubah wujud menjadi manusia yang sangat tampan,” ucapnya. Taehyun tidak ragu lagi, ia memutuskan untuk meminum ramuan itu.</p><p>Sudah terhitung satu menit Taehyun meneguk ramuannya. Tiba-tiba dirinya berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Disusul oleh Daniel yang ikut meminum ramuan tersebut, dalam hitungan menit juga dirinya sudah berubah wujud. “Wah, Ayah! Ayah sangat tampan!" Taehyun memuji ketampanan Daniel.</p><p>Daniel memberikan sebuah kaca pada Taehyun. “Lihatlah dirimu juga, Nak. Kau juga sangat tampan karena kau keturunan Ayah,” ucapnya sambil tersenyum bangga.</p><p>Taehyun memeluk Ayahnya. “Terima kasih, Ayah. Aku sudah siap untuk bertemu Tuan Beomgyu!”</p><p>Daniel berujar, “Mari kita temui dia dan jangan buat dia menunggu lagi.”</p><p>Taehyun mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Daniel. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat dimana Beomgyu menunggu.</p><p>Beomgyu yang sedang menikmati hidangan, tidak menyadari bahwa Daniel dan Taehyun sudah berada di depannya dengan wujud manusia. “Tuan Beomgyu,” panggil Taehyun. Beomgyu menoleh dan refleks menjatuhkan makanan yang ingin ia suapkan ke dalam mulutnya.</p><p>Beomgyu terpukau karena melihat dua sosok di hadapannya yang sangat rupawan ini. Ia mengusap matanya berkali-kali, mencubit keras lengannya untuk menyadari bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi. “Kalian siapa? Bukannya di istana ini yang manusia hanya aku saja?” tanyanya kebingungan.</p><p>Taehyun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Beomgyu. “Ini aku Pangeran Taehyun, Tuan Beomgyu.” Daniel juga mendekati keduanya. “Aku adalah Raja Daniel, Nak,” ucapnya dengan senyum yang menawan.</p><p>Beomgyu terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Raja dan Pangeran Kucing berubah menjadi laki-laki yang sangat tampan. Dan sekarang mereka berdua berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat siapa saja terpana ketika melihat senyuman mereka.</p><p>‘Wah, tampannya...’ gumamnya dalam hati.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>###</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Satu tahun kemudian.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun dan Beomgyu menjadi sangat dekat. Sesekali Beomgyu sering menginap di Istana Kucing, kadang pula Taehyun mengajak Beomgyu berkeliling dunia. Oh ya, setiap Taehyun bertemu Beomgyu, ia selalu dengan wujud manusianya.</p><p>Taehyun tidak keberatan dengan wujud manusianya asalkan ia bisa bersama Beomgyu. Acapkali Beomgyu menyuruh Taehyun untuk menjadi diri sendiri. Beomgyu tidak masalah jika Taehyun menggunakan wujud kucingnya, asalkan ia  bisa bersama dengan Taehyun. Namun Taehyun hanya ingin memantaskan dirinya saat bersama Beomgyu.</p><p>Dalam kurun satu tahun ini, timbul perasaan yang tidak biasa di antara mereka. Taehyun, maupun Beomgyu, memiliki perasaan satu sama lain. Tetapi mereka banyak memikirkan kemungkinan untuk ke depannya, seperti perbedaan yang sangat kontras perihal perbedaan dunia mereka.</p><p>Taehyun yang sedang risau menghampiri Ayahnya di ruang makan. “Ayah,” panggilnya.</p><p>Daniel menatap wajah tampan Taehyun yang sedang murung. “Ada apa, Anakku? Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?”</p><p>Taehyun mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan sang Ayah. “Ayah, aku mencintai Beomgyu.”</p><p>Daniel tersenyum lebar. “Aku tau hari ini akan tiba.”</p><p>“Apa maksudmu, Ayah?” tanya Taehyun yang kebingungan.</p><p>“Hari dimana kau akan membicarakan Beomgyu pada Ayah,” sahut Daniel. Lalu Daniel memberi isyarat agar Taehyun mendekat. “Kemarilah, Ayah akan memberimu saran.”</p><p>Taehyun mendekat. “Saran apa, Ayah?”</p><p>“Kau dan Beomgyu pasti sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya kalian bersatu. Betul, 'kan?”</p><p>Taehyun mengangguk. “Dari mana Ayah tahu? Ayah selama ini menguntitku dan Beomgyu, ya?”</p><p>Daniel terkekeh. “Kau anakku, tentu saja aku tahu segalanya tentangmu.”</p><p>“Ayah, sudah cukup bercandanya. Ayah ingin memberiku saran apa?”</p><p>Daniel berdehem. “Hm, Ayah hanya ingin memberi saran… jika kau memang mencintai dia, dan jika dia juga mencintaimu pasti dia akan menerimamu apa adanya. Pasti dia akan menerima perbedaan di antara kalian.” Daniel sempat terdiam. “Sekarang Ayah tanya padamu, apakah kau dapat menerima perbedaan antara dirinya yang seorang manusia dan kau yang seekor kucing?” lanjutnya.</p><p>Taehyun mengangguk mantap. “Aku mencintai Beomgyu apa adanya, mau dia seekor burung sekali pun, aku akan tetap mencintainya, Ayah.”</p><p>Daniel mengusap kepala anaknya tersebut. “Jika kau sudah yakin, beritahu dia yang sebenarnya. Tapi kau harus menerima segala keputusannya. Jangan memaksakan kehendaknya jika jawaban yang dia berikan tidak sesuai keinginanmu.”</p><p>“Baik, Ayah! Besok aku akan menemuinya! Terima kasih atas sarannya, Ayah.” Taehyun memeluk Ayahnya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>###</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Keesokan harinya, Taehyun mengajak Beomgyu untuk bertemu. Ia sudah menyiapkan hatinya jika hari ini mendapat penolakan dari Beomgyu. Taehyun tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.</p><p>Beomgyu datang menghampirinya yang terlihat gelisah. “Ada apa, Taehyun? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku bertemu?”</p><p>Taehyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu, ia sangat gugup. “Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Beomgyu.” Beomgyu mempersilahkannya. Lelaki dengan surai merah api itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ini pertama kalinya Taehyun menyatakan cinta.</p><p>“Beomgyu, aku mencintaimu,” ujarnya. Taehyun mengeluarkan kotak yang berisi cincin tersebut pada Beomgyu. “A-aku memang tidak bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang romantis. Tapi aku sangat, sangat, mencintaimu. Hanya kau yang selalu aku pikirkan.”</p><p>“Aku ingin melihatmu sebelum aku menutup mataku dan tertidur. Aku ingin melihatmu pertama kali ketika aku terbangun. Kau adalah yang pertama bagiku, Beomgyu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?” ucapnya yang terdengar sangat tulus.</p><p>Taehyun berlutut di hadapannya sambil memegang kotak cincin tersebut. Beomgyu memikirkan banyak hal di dalam benaknya, ia juga mencintai Taehyun. Namun mereka tidak bisa bersama, mengingat bahwa mereka memiliki perbedaan yang sangat kontras.</p><p>Beomgyu tersenyum. “Terima kasih atas lamarannya, Taehyun. Tapi maaf—”</p><p>Taehyun merasa tertohok mendengar perkataan maaf dari Beomgyu. “Maaf kenapa, Beomgyu? Kau menolakku, ya?” tanyanya.</p><p>“Sejujurnya, aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi kau tahu 'kan kalau dunia kita berbeda? Kita berbeda, Taehyun,” ujar Beomgyu.</p><p>Taehyun seperti ditampar oleh kenyataan, benar perkataan Beomgyu yang baru saja di lontarkan tadi.</p><p>“Kecuali jika kau ada jaminan lain,” ucap Beomgyu tiba-tiba.</p><p>Taehyun bangkit berdiri. “Apa maksudmu?”</p><p>“Yah, seperti... ramuan khusus untuk diriku agar bisa merubah wujudku menjadi seekor kucing. Aku juga ingin pantas bersanding denganmu.”</p><p>Taehyun meneguk salivanya. “Kau—”</p><p>Seolah Beomgyu tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Taehyun, ia segera menjawabnya dengan yakin. “Aku sangat yakin, Taehyun. Sudah berhari-hari aku memikirkan hal ini dan menunggu hari ini tiba, hari dimana kau akan melamarku. Dan aku sudah siap menerima segala risikonya,” ucap Beomgyu. “Kau juga yang pertama bagiku, Taehyun. Bagaimana bisa aku melepaskanmu begitu saja?” lanjutnya.</p><p>“Kau sudah banyak berkorban untukku, selalu memantaskan dirimu saat bersamaku. Kau selalu merubah wujudmu menjadi manusia meskipun aku tidak masalah dengan wujud aslimu, dan aku akui kalau kau memang sangat tampan, Taehyun. Aku bahagia saat bersamamu. Aku percaya padamu, Taehyun.”</p><p>Taehyun tersenyum dan memberikan botol ramuan yang sudah dibuatkan Ayahnya pada Beomgyu. “Aku tadinya tidak ingin memberikanmu ini. Tapi mendengar perkataanmu membuat hatiku yakin kalau kau memang ingin hidup bersamaku. Ambil dan minumlah ini. Aku tidak akan meracunimu. Kau akan menjadi seekor kucing yang sangat cantik, lebih cantik daripada wujud aslimu.”</p><p>Beomgyu mengambil botol ramuan itu di tangan Taehyun dan meneguknya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, dirinya berubah wujud menjadi seekor kucing putih yang sangat cantik. Taehyun terpana akan kecantikan Beomgyu dengan bulu putihnya yang bersinar itu. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan ekor panjangnya pada Taehyun.</p><p>“Taehyun! Lihatlah! Aku sudah berubah jadi seekor kucing!” Beomgyu sangat antusias, membuat Taehyun gemas sendiri. “Kau sangat cantik,” ujar Taehyun.</p><p>Beomgyu tersipu malu dan mendekati Taehyun. “Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu, Taehyun?”</p><p>“Tanya saja, aku pasti akan menjawab.”</p><p>“Kalau aku menikah denganmu, apakah aku akan tetap berwujud kucing? Atau aku tetap pada wujud asliku?”</p><p>Taehyun mengusap bulu putih Beomgyu dengan lembut. “Kau bisa menjadi apa pun yang kau inginkan. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, Beomgyu. Aku akan tetap mencintai dirimu apa adanya.”</p><p>“Taehyun...” Beomgyu memanggil namanya.</p><p>Yang dipanggil menyahut. “Ya?”</p><p>“Ayo kita menikah dan hidup bahagia. Aku ingin punya banyak anak denganmu. Aku ingin melihatmu setiap saat. Aku ingin selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku mencintaimu, Kang Taehyun.”</p><p>Taehyun merubah wujudnya menjadi seekor kucing, ia menggenggam telapak Beomgyu. “Aku juga mencintaimu, Beomgyu. Ayo kita menikah dan hidup bahagia di Istana, bersama dengan anak-anak kita kelak. Aku berjanji akan selalu memberikanmu kebahagiaan.” Beomgyu mengangguk dan memeluk Taehyun.</p><p>Inilah akhir dari kisah mereka yang bahagia. Meskipun banyak perbedaan, mereka menerima perbedaan yang kontras itu satu sama lain. Perbedaan bukanlah halangan untuk bersatu dan melakukan hal yang mengesankan. <em>Contrast is a good thing. Lots of beautiful things need it, like pictures or paintings.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this fantasy-fluff au ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>